Yōko Hikasa
Yōko Hikasa is a Japanese voice actress and singer from Kanagawa who is affiliated with I'm Enterprise. General Information Hikasa aspired to become a voice actress after watching Sailor Moon, and later attended Nihon Narration Engi Kenkyūjo, a voice actor training school. She is a member of the five-girl pop music group Ro-Kyu-Bu!, along with Kana Hanazawa, Yuka Iguchi, Rina Hidaka and Yui Ogura. The group takes its name from the anime series Ro-Kyu-Bu!; the five members voice main characters in the series. Their first single "Shoot!" was released on August 17, 2011 and was used as the opening theme of Ro-Kyu-Bu!. Ro-Kyu-Bu! put out the album Pure Elements on October 5, 2011. Anime Voice Acting Roles TV Animation ; 2007 * Sketchbook ~full color's~ - Minamo Negishi ; 2008 * Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians - Girl B * Ghost Hound - Primary School Girl B * Persona: Trinity Soul * Monochrome Factor - Female Student ; 2009 * Asura Cryin' - Ritsu Shioizumi, Kotori Arayashiki * K-On! - Mio Akiyama * Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode 02 - Witch * Luminous Arc 3 - Angel Miria * Toradora! - Female Student A * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza - Iwai Hinasaki, Yayoi Kayahara * Basquash! - Child B * Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Satan ; 2010 * Chu-Bra!! - Kiyono Amahara * The Qwaser of Stigmata - Hana Katsuragi * Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaō - Junko Hattori * K-On!! - Mio Akiyama * WORKING!! - Izumi Takanashi * Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin - Maya Kumashiro * Seitokai Yakuindomo - Shino Amakusa * Giri Giri Airu Village - Nyasuta * Sora no Otoshimono Forte - Hiyori Kazane ; 2011 * IS (Infinite Stratos) - Hōuki Shinonono * Is This a Zombie? - Seraphim * Beelzebub - Azusa Fujisaki * Rio: Rainbow Gate! - Linda * Dog Days - Brioche d'Arquien * Moshidora - Minami Kawashima * Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyou - Kyokotsu (daughter) * Ro-Kyu-Bu! - Saki Nagatsuka * The Qwaser of Stigmata II - Hana Kasuragi * Working'!! - Izumi Takanashi ; 2012 * Campione! - Erica Brandelli * Code:Breaker - Sakura Sakurakōji * Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou - Literature Girl (Yassan) * Dog Days' - Brioche d'Arquien * Driland - Haruka * Gokujyo. - Akabane Aya * Hagure Yūsha no Estetica - Myuu Ousawa * High School DxD - Rias Gremory * Hyōka - Quiz Study Group Chairman * Inu x Boku SS - Nobara Yukinokouji * Kingdom - Qiang Lei * Medaka Box Abnormal as Saki Sukinasaki * Mōretsu Pirates - Lynn Lambretta * Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse - Niram Rawamunando * Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? Of the Dead - Seraphim * Hayate the Combat Butler: Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Kayura Tsurugino * Btooom! - Hidemi Kinoshita ; 2013 * Cuticle Detective Inaba - Gabriella * Aku no Hana - Nanako Saeki * Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai NEXT - Hinata Hidaka * Hataraku Maou-sama! - Emi Yusa * Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Bride - Musashi Miyamoto * Pokémon: Best Wishes! Season 2 - Ellie (ep 113) * Yama no Susume - Kaede Saitō * Ginga Kikōtai Majestic Prince - Kei Kugimiya * Kingdom 2nd Series - Qiang Lei * High School DxD New - Rias Gremory * Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS - Saki Nagatsuka * IS (Infinite Stratos) 2 - Hōuki Shinonono * Karneval - Tsubaki * Senki Zesshō Symphogear G - Maria Cadenzavna Eve * Danganronpa: The Animation - Kyouko Kirigiri * Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club - Rei Ryugazaki (Young) * Yozakura Quartet: Hana no Uta - Nadeshiko Matsudaira ; 2014 * Seitokai Yakuindomo * - Shino Amakusa * Kenzen Robo Daimidaler - Kyōko Sonan * Nobunaga the Fool - Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc * No Game No Life - Stephanie Dora * Z/X Ignition - Michael * Kanojo ga Flag wo Oraretara - Rin Eiyuuzaki * M3: Sono Kuroki Hagane - Emiru Hazaki * Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance - Restia Ashdoll * Trinity Seven - Mira Yamana * Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu. - Isuna Anko * Sword Art Online II - Endou * Fūun Ishin Dai Shōgun - Hyougo Asai ; 2015 * Yuri Kuma Arashi - Kaoru Harishima * Junketsu no Maria - Artemis * High School DxD BorN - Rias Gremory Drama CD * Watashi ni xx Shinasai! as Yukina Himuro OVA * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - Edge Citizen * Code Geass: Akito the Exiled - Kousaka Ayano * Yozakura Quartet: Tsuki ni Naku - Nadeshiko Matsudaira * Little Witch Academia - Diana Cavendish ONA * Comical Psychosomatic Medicine (2015) - Iyashi Kangoshi Movies * Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel - Woman C * Sora no Otoshimono the Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork - Hiyori Kazane * K-On! the Movie - Mio Akiyama * Hayate the Combat Butler! Heaven Is a Place on Earth - (Kayura Tsurugino) * Inazuma Eleven GO vs. Danbōru Senki W - (Fran) * Hal - Kurumi * Toaru Majutsu no Index: Endymion no Kiseki - Shutaura Sequenzia Games * Black Rock Shooter: The Game - Shizu * Ken to Mahou to Gakuen Mono - Female Gnome * Granado Espada - Berroniff * K-On! Hōkago Live!! - Mio Akiyama * Lollipop Chainsaw - Juliet Starling (as default setting in PS3 Japanese version) * MegaZone 23: Part III - Mami Nakagawa * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - Kirigiri Kyouko * Umineko no Naku koro ni: Majo to Suiri no Rondo - Satan * Umineko no Naku koro ni Chiru: Shinjitsu to Gensō no Nocturne - Satan * L@ve once - Meru Toritome * Phantasy Star Online 2 - Echo Dubbing * American Graffiti (2011 Blu-ray edition) - Carol (Mackenzie Phillips) * Scream 4 - Jill Roberts (Emma Roberts) * Without a Trace - Becky (Andrea Bowen) Category:Japanese Category:Voice Actors Category:Singers